bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Razeluxe91
Archive I archived my talk page. Please put RE: if you're opening an old discussion or conversation. Re: Close Call (No worries.) Yeah, Hana is always hesitant about releasing mainly because of her history. I wasn't trying to undermine your character. It's just strategically, I can't release yet. Her sword shares similarities between beniheme in terms of abilities and even names, it's there's a drawback to her using it so she uses it sparingly. Northstar1012 03:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Let me know if my last post was crossing the line and I can redo it for a more favorable end for both our characters. Northstar1012 04:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. You're up whenever you get the chance. Northstar1012 05:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Didn't even realize that you had already added a post to our RP lol Your turn Northstar1012 06:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Raz I swear, i have found the funniest version of Sei Vs Ten Look Grizzaka 04:06, January 17, 2011 (UTC) And i must find a way to post it on our front page, i'll say it was my idea Grizzaka 04:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Anyway still ur turn on the RP btw and I finally made the elemental Fire God Grizzaka 04:25, January 17, 2011 (UTC) alright man, I'm sorry i didn't mean to bug u i'll leave u alone :( Grizzaka 04:40, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Our Rp Just a reminder that it is your post in our rp--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:17, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, get to it when you can, its fine--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: >.< Aha....I knew you would be hesitant of this. Trust me Raze, while the basis is Shinso, Tenyari is different. Wait and see.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 04:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, ya know what? Your kinda right. Im going to try and come up with something better. Hold please.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I mactually going to utilize the idea I gave to you XDBalance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Rp is fixed :D I think you'll feel much better towards my new Zanpakuto.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:44, January 17, 2011 (UTC) No worries there. Only thing it has in common with Aizen is it controls the 5 senses but not in the same way.Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 05:58, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and Raze, here is my friends character. Like I said, he is very NEW at all this, and could use any help given. Isamu Hitoshi Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 06:57, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo Ah, you got it archived! Nice pal. Making folks laugh is what I aim to do, though most of the time, it doesn't work out to well. Someone takes offense to a little slagging match and its basically world war 3. But the backup servers? Hard luck. Mine was running slow off the main computer, though it didn't last long at all lol. But filings are annoying! I hate my dentist!!! Folks drilling at my teeth drives me batty, but my cousin was the best trip to the dentist I've ever had in my entire life. I was took in with him to wait, and the guy had an exposed nerve. The dentist prodded it and BANG! Dentist hits the floor and my cousin has his fist clenched apologizing for a reflex reaction lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'd say its the massive amount of RP's that tiring, dude :) If your in double figures, then I'd be tired myself. How can you keep track of 'em all, though? Sometimes, it bothers me to keep track of three or four max lol. I saw the zanpakuto and left a few more ideas on the talk page if your interested and haven't used 'em already. Check out Kentaro's new form when ya get a chance. Remember I said his temper would play a big part? That's the reason lol. Kenji Hiroshi 14:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good way of working through them. I still thinks its a serious amount to take on, but if anyone can do it, its you pal. I'm sorting through Kentaro's abilities right now, so he'll be finished soon. Now you know how he'll be fit to fight some of the Imawashii members. As for diseases, then its time we started thinking a little unconventionally (I'm learning big words lol). Hitsuke's are mostly physical diseases which weaken a foe if I remember right. How about ones (made-up, but fitting to bleach) that target the soul? Or the connection between shinigami and zanpakuto? Kenji Hiroshi 15:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Glad it helped out lol! Out of the entire GF at the minute, the only ones I haven't worked with are Wandering Shinobi, Cullen and Sadow. And I'll be working with Shinobi soon to, 'cause I've got a character in the group he made. Kentaro's new form is completely instinctual. He has zero control over the thing, but its powerful, and why its so powerful will be explained when I finally reveal the reason. And he won't fight the entire Imawashii on his own. He'll have Harumi, Jinta and Riki to give him a hand. Let me guess, he's gonna be fighting a few wars himself. One against the world? Kenji Hiroshi 16:23, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well! I think what I was worried most about with RP's was the whole controlling all characters and that I was just so baffled as to how any of it could flow well what with having multiple people just typing after one another, I was really nervous about that! But I'm so surprised after looking at many of these RP's, including ours, they flow really well. :D Oh, I also have a few questions regarding RPing in general: Do you ever pre-plan what the plot will be in an RP or what events will happen? Like with fights, do you decide who wins beforehand? And have you ever been in a situation where you had to tell someone not to "god-mod" with their character? People seem to love to make their characters the "strongest," so it seems a lot of conflict would arise from that. Btw, I think Izaya is really cute, I "awwed' at almost everything he said, lol. ^^ Appleblossom 17:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC)Appleblossom